


Make Me Dizzy

by denialtwister



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denialtwister/pseuds/denialtwister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure 100% smut: Blaine and Karofsky double penetrate Kurt for the first time, and Kurt kind of likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Dizzy

Kurt never thought he would see the day where Karofsky’s monster dick was invading his hole but alas, there he was.

“Fuck, Dave, you cock is so _big_ ,” Kurt moaned out loud as he began to sink himself lower onto the bigger boy’s member. “Don’t think I can take it all…”

“Yes you can, Kurt,” Blaine whispered from behind. “You can do it, baby, just keep breathing.”

Having Kurt sit on his cock while Blaine provided encouragement was sensory overload to his senses. Kurt’s soft moans sounded so _sweet_ and hearing Blaine provide encouragement to the young boy was almost as good, maybe even better.

“Keep fucking him, Dave, we need to get him ready to take us both,” Blaine reminded Dave, looking over Kurt’s shoulder with a smoldering gaze.

 _Damn, this Blaine kid knows what he’s doing,_ Dave thought as he kept fucking into the boy with greater fervor on each stroke. When Kurt said he was good, _he wasn’t kidding._

“How do you feel, Kurt?” Blaine asked while pressing soft kisses onto his neck. “How does Dave feel inside you?”

“Good…so _good_ Blaine…”

“Think you’ve got room for two in there? It’s fun instructing Dave and all, but I _really_ wanna play too…”

Kurt thought that his brain would explode at the suggestion. He already knew going into the night that Dave and Blaine would try to double penetrate him, but actually _being_ in the moment made the idea seem all the more real. Kurt had only lost his virginity (to Blaine, no less) a month prior, and Blaine was already pretty big in the penis department, so taking him _and_ Dave would probably break him. But he didn’t care, because he knew how good Blaine wanted to make him feel, and that he wouldn’t want him to feel uncomfortable with whatever they decided to do.

“I’ve taken two dicks a few times myself, Kurt, and it feels amazing,” Blaine continued to tease. “I wanna make you feel _that_ good. I promise it’s worth it, baby…”

“I know, Blaine, I know… just give me some time here… Dave is already big enough to keep me occupied for now,” Kurt said with a faint smile.

Kurt’s wit made Blaine chuckle. “Okay, Kurt, just let me know when you’re ready,” he said, then turning Kurt’s head around just a bit to give him a quick kiss on the lips. “Can’t wait to be inside you with Dave. You’ll feel so good.”

A few minutes later, Kurt had began to feel accustom to Dave’s huge meat inside him, as the pain subsided slowly but surely, with the immense pleasure soon following after. In the times that he and Blaine fucked, Kurt was almost always the bottom, despite Blaine preferring to bottom himself with other guys. Kurt was _different_ , though; Kurt was new to the world of pleasure that Blaine was already acquainted with, and because Blaine knew the joys of gay sex himself, he thought it would be selfish to deny Kurt the feeling. Through their sessions together, Blaine easily taught Kurt that there must be some stinging before the real sensations came into effect.

“Think I’m almost ready, Blaine, starting to feel a little loosened up…”

Taking Kurt’s words into action, he moved to be begin preparations for his own entry into the thinner boy. Reaching over to the night stand and pulling out the bottle of lube, Blaine poured some of the clear liquid onto his hand and spread it to his fingers.

“Gonna finger you a little bit, Kurt, wanna loosen you up just a little more. Is that okay?”

“God, yes…” Kurt groaned at the back of throat.

“Good, can’t wait to be inside you,” Blaine cooed as he sat up to give Kurt a kiss on the cheek. With that, he steadily started to slick one finger up Kurt’s strained but awaiting hole, feeling Dave’s thick tool alongside it.

“ _Ooh, whoa_ ,” Dave said with a jolt as he felt Blaine insert a finger inside Kurt, directly next to his own cock. “That feels… _weird_.”

Laughing at Dave’s surprise, Blaine quipped, “Just wait until I put my dick in there. It’s feel a whole lot tighter, Dave,” with a smirk on his face.

Dave was new to this whole “gay sex” thing, but _fuck_ , he couldn’t believe that he denied himself this kind of pleasure for so damn _long_.

A few fingers later, Blaine told Kurt that he felt ready to welcome his own dick inside him. “I think it’s time I joined Dave, Kurt, do you agree?”

“Unf… _yes_ , Blaine, please get inside me now. Want you so _bad_.”

“Perfect,” Blaine smiled as he began to spread Kurt’s cheeks to allow himself entry into his boyfriend. Giving himself more lube with one hand, he reached towards the night stand to get a condom. He then got off the bed with the condom and bottle of lube in hand, walking over to Dave’s side.

“Would you mind getting me ready, Dave?” he said, his cock standing full mast just a foot away from Karofsky’s face.

“Uh, sure…” Dave replied, busy with Kurt’s warm ass around his own member. Taking his hands off of Kurt’s waist, he took the materials provided to him by Blaine, and arranging the lube and condom situation for the older boy. This was only his second time putting on a condom, so he struggled a little. It wasn’t even his own dick, either, so there was a level of awkwardness to it. Not too long after the initial struggle, the condom was surely on, and Blaine was lubed up and ready.

“I’m going to start sliding inside you, Kurt, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Fuck Blaine, just put it in me, _now_.”

Kurt’s ass was already tight enough, but _damn_ , Blaine never felt him be that tense. He entered the Kurt’s hole with a slight yelp from the boy, feeling like he was actually being split into two.

“Fuck, Blaine, _fuck!_ ” he yelled out. “You’re gonna break me, you and Dave…”

“ _Shhh_ , you’re fine, Kurt,” Blaine said as he reached around to put a finger to Kurt’s lips. “Just let me finish getting inside you, I promise it’ll feel better. Just remember what I said, _breathe_.”

In his two totally experiences prior to this, Dave was quiet during the actual “sex” part. He was especially quiet now, still over the moon about his current situation. Like always, he just closed his eyes and allowed himself to _feel_.

Noticing this, he took Kurt’s attention, and began to whisper into the boy’s ear. “Look, Kurt, Dave is _loving_ this. Look what you’re doing to him, I doubt he’s ever felt this good. And it’s all because of you.”

Glancing over to the muscular body below him, trying to get his mind off the pain, he saw Dave’s face and _fuck_ , if he weren’t so strained, he could have came at the moment. Dave looked so concentrated, yet blissful. And it was all because of _him._

“You’re doing _so_ well, Kurt, I’m so proud of you,” Blaine encouraged his boyfriend, taking his head and turning it around to share a hot liplock with the boy. _God_ , Kurt thought, _Blaine is such a good kisser.”_

All three boys soon found their own rhythm, with Dave and Blaine fucking into Kurt forcefully. Kurt’s lithe body raised up and down, sinking down onto both cocks with greater enthusiasm each time. Blaine was right, this felt _amazing_. Enveloping the smaller body besidehim with affection, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s as he fucked him and began to whisper sweet nothings into Kurt’s ear.

“God, Kurt, you feel so _good_ , just like I knew you would. You’re fucking _beautiful_. How do you feel, letting Dave and I fuck you at the same time?”

“It feels _amazing_ , Blaine, God… you were so _right._ ”

“I told you I wouldn’t lie, Kurt. You’re _perfect._ ”

It didn’t take long for each both to reach their respective orgasms once Kurt was thoroughly being double penetrated. Kurt was the first to come, blowing his load over Dave’s stomach, with Dave and Blaine coming afterward inside him into their condoms.

Exhausted, none of them spoke for a few moments afterward, before Dave announced that he was going to take a shower. Blaine and Kurt knew he wasn’t as comfortable as they were with the whole “gay” thing just yet, so they let him go at it alone.

“Think we can shower together once Dave has finished, Kurt?” Blaine asked, with his boyfriend laying in his arms on the mattress.

“Sure, Blaine, but for now I just wanna… _rest._ ”

“Tired are we?” Blaine implored, smiling at his younger mate.

“More than tired. I’m _fatigued_ ,” Kurt explained with a slight chuckle.

Blaine laughed in agreement. “Yeah, Dave and I probably wore you out a little, huh?”

“Definitely did,” Kurt said, as he began to close his eyes and drift off to sleep. “Thanks, Blaine, for everything,” he added as he cuddled closer into the older boy’s body.

“No problem, baby. You deserved it,” he assured, leaving a light kiss on his forehead, taking in the smell of Kurt’s sweaty locks. “Now go to sleep. Good boys need their rest.”  



End file.
